


Make It Our Own Way

by alex_claire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_claire/pseuds/alex_claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam get drunk in a club and Louis comes up with this brilliant idea to blow the others off and head back to Liam's to bake a cake because they can totally handle sharp objects while they're drunk right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Our Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based of a prompt I saw floating around on Tumblr a couple of days ago, an imagine your otp getting drunk and cooking together, so I decided to do a LiLo version. Enjoy!
> 
> First Disclaimer: This is not my idea. It came from tumblr user imagineyourotp.
> 
> Second Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people that these characters are based on.

“Come on Lou, we’re gonna be late!”

“I’m coming! Don’t get your pants in a twist Payno.”

Louis smooths his hands over his hair one last time before leaving the bathroom and joining the others in the hallway. 

“Let’s go,” Zayn announces, grabbing his leather jacket from the nearby coat stand. Harry leaps onto Niall’s back and shouts “Onwards Nialler! Let’s paint the town red!”

Niall and Liam laugh at him while Louis just shakes his head. Liam presses a hand to his lower back, shepherding them towards the door. 

“Let’s go guys. I’m gonna need a drink if Haz is going to be clambering over everyone in a few hours,” Liam chuckles. 

“Hey!”

“He’s kidding Haz,” Louis reassures, ruffling his hair. Liam drapes his arm around his shoulders and Louis looks over to see Harry looking at them and grinning wickedly. Louis gives him a puzzled expression as if to say ‘what?’ and Harry just shakes his head, burrowing into Niall’s neck and kicking his bum to get him to walk forward.

“Oi! Kick me again and you’re walking you goober,” Niall scolds.

“Come on Ni, I want to get smashed.”

“We’ll get some shots then,” Liam says, grinning at Louis.

“Let’s do it,” he affirms, smiling at him and leading them out the door.

*

“This is totally wicked!” Liam’s shouting over the bass that’s pumping around them at the bar and Louis rolls his eyes, pleasantly buzzing with the alcohol that’s settling into his body and warming his skin. 

“You’re drunk already and you’ve only had three beers,” he yells, smiling. Liam flings himself over his back and shouts in his ear.

“Shots, shots, shots...” He chants in tune with the song filtering through the speakers. 

“Couldn’t agree with you more mate.”

Louis orders them two rounds of shots and watches as Liam downs them one after the other, spluttering at the burn in the back of his throat. Louis just chuckles and downs his shots with practised ease and drags Liam over to the dance floor.

Louis shuffles closer to him and starts moving his hips in time with the music bleeding into his ears. He’s already sweating slightly with the flashing lights bearing down on his neck and the sway of the multitude of bodies surrounding them. Liam’s watching him and he’s biting his lip as he concentrates on moving with Louis to the beat. 

Liam hesitantly grips his hips and even in the darkened space, Louis can see his blown pupils and his heart rate increases rapidly as he feels heat curling low in his belly at the way Liam’s looking at him. 

Louis shivers under Liam’s intense gaze and takes a step back, holding him an arm’s length away. It’s not like he hasn’t thought of Liam in that way, of course he has, he knows Liam’s gorgeous with his warm brown eyes, his impossibly toned body and that infectious laugh that Louis will do anything, including looking like a fool, to hear. 

“Let’s get out of here Li,” he says, grabbing his hand and dragging him off the dance floor.

“Ooh, an adventure. Lead on Tommo,” Liam giggles, following after him.

“Yes, an adventure, but one where we get food. I’m starving.”

“Everything’s closed Lou. Let’s just go back to mine.”

Louis looks over his shoulder to see his eyes shining earnestly. He sighs, knowing that they’re just going back to the apartment and play Fifa where he’s going to crash on Liam’s solid chest on the couch and wake up with a massive hangover.

“As long as there’s food, I’m in.”

*

Louis texts Niall on the way to Liam’s explaining where they’ve gone and all he gets in return is a couple of kissing emoji’s. He’s sort of confused by the small yellow faces with their puckering lips but he just ignores it in favour of sliding his arm around Liam’s waist as they stumble into his apartment. 

“I swear to God Li, if you don’t have food, I’m going to throw all your socks out the window.” 

“No, don’t. My pants will be lonely without them,” he giggles, hiccoughing. 

“You’re drunk,” Louis commends. He’s elated that he’s corrupted him to the world of drinking and parties. 

“So are you,” he argues, stumbling as he fumbles with removing his converse. 

“Li, come on, I’m hungry,” Louis whines.

“I could make sandwiches.”

“Heavens, no. You’ll chop your hand off and this night is not ending with me taking you to the A&E.”

“I’ll be fine Lou.”

“No you won’t. Now, where’s the food? Take me to the food,” Louis demands, holding out his arms and making grabby hands at him. Liam grins and hauls him over his shoulder, smacking his arse on the way into his kitchen.

“Put me down!” 

Louis hopes he sounds defiant but he has a feeling he just sounds childish with the way he’s giggling incessantly. He can’t help it with Liam tickling behind his knees. Liam puts him back down on solid ground and Louis makes his way over to the cupboards, yanking them open then slamming the doors when he finds nothing remotely snack like. 

“I’m hungry.”

“Well, what do you want?” 

“Something…sweet,” he replies. Liam grins and Louis immediately knows he’s going to agree to whatever he has in mind. 

“I’ve got cake batter.”

Louis lights up. “That’s a fucking great idea. Come on Li, let’s make a cake.”

“Ok.”

Louis whoops and starts singing “Liam want that cake, cake, cake…” and laughing, noticing the way Liam’s eyes glaze over as he grinds his hips to the lyrics.

Louis grabs the milk and eggs from the fridge while Liam roots around in the back of his cupboards, finally brandishing the packet as well as the sugar and flour. They line everything up on the kitchen bench and grab all the utensils they need. 

“Best idea you’ve had all night Li,” Louis says, cracking an egg over the edge of a large bowl. Liam goes to pick one up and turn towards Louis to join him and drops the egg on the floor, painting the tiles yellow. 

“Argh!” Liam jumps about a foot in the air and Louis just shakes his head.

“Remember Li, you’re more scared of it, then it’s scared of you.”

“Silly Liam,” he giggles.

“Yes, silly Liam.”

Louis cracks another egg and it goes splashing into the bottom of the bowl, taking shards of shell with it. 

“Oops.”

“We’ll just make it a crunchy cake Lou. Make it our own way. The Payno and Tommo way.”

“You mean the Tommo and Payno way.”

Liam knocks his elbow into his arm and Louis almost goes toppling into the fridge. He regains his balance and digs his fingers into Liam’s ribs, tickling him in retaliation. 

“Hey! Stop it Lou,” he laughs, trying to squirm out of his reach.

“Nope,” Louis replies, smiling.

“I’ll drop the sugar,” he whines, batting at Louis’ hands which have made their way up and under his arms, making him wriggle. He eventually manages to measure out the correct amount and drops it in with the eggs and starts beating the mixture, his eyebrows furrowing and his tongue between his teeth as he tries to concentrate. 

Louis decides he’s had enough of Liam paying more attention to a bowl then to him. He scans the countertop and spies a tea towel draped over the oven handle and smirks to himself. While Liam’s occupied, he grabs the tea towel, winds it up and turns around, whipping it at Liam’s thigh quickly.

“Ow! What’d you do that for?!” 

Before Louis can answer, Liam’s dropped the bowl to the counter with a clatter and grabs something from behind him. Louis barely has time to register what it is until it’s whipping through the air and making contact with his leg.

“Hey!” 

Liam swiftly dumps the portioned out flour in the mixture before he gets hit with the blue and white striped tea towel, this time across his arse.

“You’re going down Lou,” he growls, smacking his ammunition down onto the back of his thigh and Louis’ grateful that the alcohol flowing through his veins is somewhat numbing the sharp sting.

“Ouch! You started it,” Louis cries, unable to stop the smile that’s taking over his face.

“No I didn’t,” Liam’s not even yelling at him anymore, he’s just grinning madly as he repeatedly whips him. 

“Ok, ok, truce?”

Liam eyes him suspiciously before he tries to resume their so-called baking. He’s reading the back of the packet and squinting. 

“What the hell does folding mean?”

“Fucked if I know. Just stir it in or something,” Louis replies, leaning over to pinch his nipple while his hands are occupied and making Liam yelp. 

“Hey!”

“Now we’re even.”

“Hmpfh,” is all Liam retorts as he stirs the mixture which is becoming thick and gloopy.

“Get the dish Lou.”

“Aye, aye Capt’n,” Louis salutes, handing over the pan. Liam pours the concoction in and slides it into the oven, turning the dials to the right temperature. 

“Now what?” 

“Icing.”

“Dibs on licking the bowl.”

“Deal.” 

Liam sticks the ingredients in a clean bowl and whisks away with a fork. Louis frowns because it doesn’t look quite right.

“Are you sure you’re doing that correctly?”

“Yep. Says so on the box.”

“Ok.” Louis’s not convinced, but he drops it. Instead, he eyes zero in on the bag of flour between them on the counter. Liam’s not paying attention to him again and Louis is not having any of it. He takes a pinch and throws it at Liam’s shoulder, dusting his black shirt in white. 

“Come on Lou!”

“You’re concentrating more on baking then me!”

Liam puts the icing down and turns to face him. 

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to be doing?”

“No!” Louis swipes more flour and throws it at his chest, splattering his shirt.

“No way are you winning this one Tommo!” Liam crows as he grabs for the flour and covers the front of Louis’ shirt.

“Bring it Payno!”

Louis lunges at the sugar nearby but he’s not quick enough and gets his back doused in white powder. He picks at his hem and a cloud of white materializes around him and he turns to start pelting Liam with sugar.

“Hey, no fair!” 

Liam’s found a strainer and is wielding it like a shield and holding a wooden spoon, making up some sort of crude body armour. Louis scans the counter for something to protect him, anything really and he scrambles for the spatula he’s discovered and grabs at a pot innocuously lying on the bench.

“I’m ready for ya Payne. Do your worst,” he declares, brandishing his makeshift weapons. Unfortunately Liam’s had time to prepare himself while Louis was assembling his tools and he strides forward and dumps a cup of flour down the front of his shirt.

“Argh! Li, come on!” Louis cries out in protest. The flour’s sticking to his damp skin and it doesn’t feel remotely pleasant. He picks up a handful of sugar and returns the favour, throwing it down the back of Liam’s shirt. 

“Lou! It’s sticky,” he complains, jumping about. 

“Now you see how I feel,” Louis grins vindictively. 

Liam drops his armour and goes to smack him with the tea towel again but this time Louis catches the end, letting his own tools clatter to the floor. They have a bit of a tug of war until Louis yanks hard, pulling Liam across the floor to bang into his front, trapping him between the counter and his solid chest. 

The room is silent and the air is thick with flour and sugar and neither of them move as they’re panting heavily from the exertion of their tussle. Louis’s back is digging into the counter as he tries to gather his breath and he looks up, his stomach clenching as Liam continues to stare at him, his eyes darting to his mouth and back up again. His eyes have darkened and he’s biting the corner of his mouth, his lips red and wet and for some unknown reason, Louis wonders if Liam’s lips taste sweet even with flour and sugar strewn around the kitchen and settling over every surface like lightly fallen snow.

Louis doesn’t know who moves first. One minute their standing there breathless and covered in flour and sugar and the next, they’re leaning in to smash their mouths together. They’re surrounded by a complete mess but Louis doesn’t care in the slightest, he wants to see how far he can lick into Liam’s mouth. His suspicions are confirmed as his mouth does indeed taste sweet from the sugar and his mouth is hot as Liam darts his tongue out to slide against his roughly, his lips pressing down firmly.

Louis grasps at the hairs at the nape of his neck and tugs Liam in even closer, pulling him flush to his body and Liam groans as their hips connect. He wrenches their lips apart and Louis whines, chasing his mouth and the sweet combination of the sugar and the slight taste of something else, something that’s just purely Liam. 

“Wait Lou, what-what are we doing,” he whispers, ducking in to peck his lips.

“I’ve got no bloody clue, but it feels fucking fantastic. Now shut up and kiss me,” Louis pants, gripping at the neck of Liam’s shirt and hauling him in to reattach their mouths. His mouth is right there, coloured a deep red from kissing and Louis can’t resist reaching up and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

“Shit…” Liam gasps, gripping tightly at his hips and Louis can feel him hardening against his thigh as his own cock stirs in his pants, swelling up rapidly. He tilts his pelvis forward, desperately needing some friction and Liam moans at the movement.

“Here, come down here,” Liam mutters, dragging Louis down to the ground and on top of him. Louis allows himself to be pulled down and he thrusts his hips forward, rocking his cock into the cup of Liam’s pelvis. 

“ _Fuck_ …” Liam gasps, tucking his face into the crook of his neck as Louis speeds his hips up. He thrusts down harder, digging his fingers into Liam’s shoulder and chasing the pleasant friction between their jeans. 

Liam hooks his arms under Louis’ and he clutches at his shoulders as he grinds down. He feels Liam nip at his ear and Louis trails his tongue up his neck as Liam wraps his legs around his waist and flips them over to roll his hips forward. 

“Christ,” Louis rasps as he mouths at a particular spot on his neck that makes Louis glad that he’s already on his back otherwise he would have collapsed at the fantastic things Liam’s doing with his tongue. Louis snakes his arms around his waist and grabs at Liam’s arse, pushing him down harder onto his cock as he nips at his jaw line. It feels good to unabashedly grab a handful and grind up against him.

Louis can feel sweat forming on his brow and back as Liam continues driving his hips down. His heart is racing and heat is curling low in his belly as Liam sucks a bruise into his neck. He drags his hands up Liam’s back to grip at the hairs at the nape of his neck and pull his talented mouth off him. Liam’s face is flushed and he locks eyes with Louis as he spreads his thighs and grinds his pelvis down in small, tight circles and Louis feels his foreskin slipping over the precum pooling at the head of his cock. 

Louis ignores the pain tingling in his shoulder blades from lying on the hard tiles and rolls his hips, arching up into Liam as he nips at his birthmark, making him moan. His hips jerk forward and Louis can feel his orgasm hurtling towards him, drawing him closer to the edge. He suddenly sees a flash of alarm in Liam’s eyes as he grinds his cock against Louis’s, pressing them together tightly.

“Lou…I’m gonna…” he warns, his hips stuttering to keep his fast pace.

“Do it Li,” he pants, nipping at his throat. Liam thrusts one, two, three more times and comes in his jeans, his face buried into the crook of his neck and that does it for Louis.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he gasps as he comes hard in his pants and Liam continues driving his hips down to let him ride out his orgasm.

“Shit,” Liam groans, rolling of Louis to collapse on the floor breathless. 

“Tha-that was…”

“Amazing,” Louis finishes, feeling his pants sticking to him but he doesn’t care in the slightest, not when he’s just had one of the best orgasms in his life. Liam turns to face him and strokes his finger over his cheekbone.

“Yeah…”

Suddenly a high pitched, ear-splitting beeping sound echoes throughout the kitchen and Louis claps his hands over his ears. 

“What the hell is that?!”

“What?!” 

Louis leaps to his feet, shoving his fingers into his ears. 

“Turn it off! Turn it off!”

Liam looks frantic as he scurries off around the corner. He rushes back in with a chair and climbs up to the smoke alarm to flip open the cover and turn the switch off. 

“Well, so much for that,” he mutters. 

“How can you be grumpy after an orgasm Li?”

Liam looks down at him, smiling. 

“I’m not Lou.”

Liam puts the chair away, shuffles over to the oven and opens the door, removing a charcoal coloured cake. He looks up to see Louis chuckling and shaking his head.

“What did you expect Li? Come on, this is us we’re talking about. We’re not exactly Jamie Oliver.” 

“No, I guess not,” he sighs, placing the pan on the counter and walking over to wrap his arms around Louis’ waist.

“So, um, I guess we…we…”

“We’re still us Li. I want to try this, whatever this is,” Louis reassures, rising up on his tiptoes to kiss him.

“Good. Me too.” 

Louis reaches over to the bowl of icing and swipes his finger through it, bopping Liam on the nose and he giggles at Liam going cross-eyed as he tries looking at himself. Louis leans over and licks it off and Liam laughs at him.

“That tickles Lou.”

Robbie Williams voice suddenly croons from Louis’ back pocket and his fingers slip as he fumbles to press the call button.

“Hello?”

“Oh, you guys are alright then?”

Louis rolls his eyes at Liam standing in front of him.

“Yes, we’re fine Zee.”

“Good, I thought you’d been kidnapped from the dance floor or something.”

“No, we just got kidnapped by the food monster. Didn’t Niall tell you? We-mphf-were hungry, so we came back to Li’s,” Louis explained.

Liam still had his arms wrapped around his waist and he was sucking at a spot below his ear, making Louis feel weak in the knees and he revelled at the fact that Liam was suddenly unable to keep his hands to himself. 

Liam’s lips travelled down to his neck and he bit down, his fingertips pressing into his lower back as he sucked a love bite just below his jaw line. Louis whimpered slightly, too distracted by Liam’s tongue to care what Zayn was saying about Niall and Harry trying to dance, apparently resulting in them being a tangle of limbs on the dance floor. 

“Are you alright mate? You sound kinda funny.”

“I’m-I’m fine Zee,” Louis whines, gripping at Liam’s arse as he nudged under his chin, trying to get to his throat.

“Omigod, wait, wait, are you two-” Zayn cut himself off and started cackling down the line. Louis vaguely hears him shouting at Niall and Harry.

“Oi! Haz, Ni! They finally did it! They’re hooking up!”

“About bloody time!” 

Louis registers that it’s Harry shouting and he can hear Niall laughing in the background. 

“You guys are no longer our friends,” Louis sniffs, yanking at Liam’s hair to pull him off his neck.

“I guess it’s just you and me Li. Tommo and Payno, the dynamic duo. It’s gonna be us against the world,” Louis teases, smiling up at Liam.

“Aww, Lou,” Zayn whines.

“He’s just grumpy because he hasn’t eaten,” Liam supplies.

“So go feed him Li,” Zayn retorts.

“Oh, I will,” Liam replies, meeting Louis’ gaze and Louis blushes.

“Ok, cya guys. Have fun,” Zayn chortles and hangs up. 

Louis grabs the icing and stares forlornly at the charred remains of the cake on the bench. 

“Great. Now all we’ve got is a bowl of icing. What the hell are we gonna do with this?”

Liam intertwines their fingers and raises their hands to kiss the inside of his wrist.

“I’ve got a few ideas,” he murmurs, gently biting down on his finger then sucking lightly and Louis shivers at the heat in his eyes. 

Louis climbs his body to wrap his legs around his waist and hold onto his neck. He gives the bowl to Liam and smiles at him. 

“Lead on Leemo,” he demands, clinging to him like a barnacle. 

Liam just laughs and walks them to his bedroom.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I believe I am starting to find my feet with a writing style that I feel comfortable with however, I have noticed that I am beginning to sometimes repeat certain phrases or actions. I would really appreciate it if anyone has any tips on how to avoid this. Comments and constructive critisicm are encouraged. Thank you for your time. Alex


End file.
